Everywhere and In Between
by xSoulxEaterx
Summary: A series of oneshots involving every possible pairing you can make within Organization 13. Yes, 78 pairings will be attempted. :D
1. XemnasXigbar

**Okay, well here it is! The first oneshot in what's going to be a huge series... I'm going to attempt to write a short oneshot with every possible pairing within the Organization. And yes, I do plan to _try_ to go in order. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I was bored, so here you have it. I went to a random word generator, it gave me a word, and I used the first pairing in order. (Oh, and by the way, I'm not pairing people with themselves. Noo thank you.)  
**

**And for anyone who follows any of my chapter stories, I'm working on them still. This was just a little break.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: It's not mine. And if I said it was, what would ya do about it? Hunt me down and sue my ass? Try it. I dare you.**

* * *

_ | Nuisance_

Xemnas sighed, swatting a fly away from his head. Bugs were such a nuisance when he was in the kitchen trying to make a sandwich. Couldn't they just leave him alone for _one second_?

_Bzzz_...

Xemnas growled impatiently and swatted again at the pesky fly. He'd have to remember to get some pesticide or some other sort of bug spray as soon as he could. He quickly pulled out the mayonnaise and was squirting a little on his sandwich, when the fly buzzed around his head one more time, then landed lightly on his sandwich, departing again seconds later.

Xemnas sighed and slumped his shoulders. He was very cautious of germs, and flies were the germiest thing ever in his opinion. Shaking his head, he picked up his unfinished sandwich and threw it in the trash, going back to the counter to start over on two fresh slices of bread. Surely, by now the fly had pestered him enough. He could just make his sandwich and eat it in peace and quiet.

_Bzzz_...

Xemnas' eye twitched, and he snapped his head up with the intent of finding that blasted bug and killing it if it was the last thing he did. However, he didn't get to look long, when he saw a purple-ish haze speed past his head and straight by to the wall beside him.

Shocked, he looked around and saw Xigbar standing nonchalantly in front of him with his sharpshooters at his side, still slightly smoking from their last attack.

"N-number II, what was that for?!" Xemnas shouted incredulously, and Xigbar smirked.

"I was killing your little pest for you. It sure seemed to agitate you, so I figured I'd help you out," Xigbar said, and Xemnas raised an eyebrow and turned to look at where Xigbar has shot. He quickly realized the fly was, indeed, stuck to the wall, fried all the way through, and most importantly, _dead_.

"You... are a _saint_, Xigbar," Xemnas said, and Xigbar raised an eyebrow. It was rare that Xemnas would refer to someone with their actual name instead of their number.

"I... Thanks, dude," Xigbar said, grinning. Xemnas nodded once slowly, suddenly his same serious self.

"Yes... Now... As you were," Xemnas said, turning back to his sandwich-making. Xigbar nodded and walked off, but little did Xemnas know that Xigbar would never forget that day when he'd called him by his first name. It would forever hold a special place in his non-existent heart.

* * *

**And there you have it. One _very_ weird story. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated, but not honestly expected. I'll try to update this often. It shouldn't be _too_ hard since these are all going to be rather short. Hell, I might even have another one done by the end of the night or soon after. ;)**

**Anyways, until next time, ciao!  
**


	2. XemnasXaldin

**Well, I got chapter two out in the same night as chapter one :) I feel slightly accomplished, but only slightly because I should be working on more important things, rather than my silly little oneshots... but that's okay. I'll start working on them again soon. :) No worries. By the way, I put a poll on my profile, and you should vote in it! Yea, you! The one right there! With... the face! Go on! XD**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Kapeesh? That goes for the rest of this story too.  
**

_

* * *

| Mitts_

Xemnas whistled softly as he walked into the small kitchen, ready to make himself another sandwich, but stopped once he saw Xaldin leaning over and peering into the oven. Xemnas noted that Xaldin was also in a frilly cooking apron with matching oven mitts.

Xaldin turned around, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Xemnas staring at him.

"Uh... I'm... not cooking. I'm just..." Xaldin stopped, unable to think of a plausible excuse as to why he was wearing such ridiculous clothing.

"Don't attempt to lie to me, III. You're cooking. I can plainly see that," Xemnas said, and Xaldin hung his shoulders, aware that he'd be caught. There was no getting out of this one.

"Yes, sir. I was," Xaldin admitted, and Xemnas nodded.

"It's quite alright, III. It smells delightful. Perhaps I could taste it when it's ready?" Xemnas asked, and Xaldin quickly nodded.

"Of course you can, Superior," Xaldin said, and Xemnas grinned.

"Thank you. I don't know what's in there, but I'm sure I'll enjoy it very much," Xemnas said, and after a moment, Xaldin smirked, trying to hold back his laughter. Xemnas looked at him questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, III? Is something wrong?" Xemnas asked, and Xaldin shook his head in between his quiet chuckles.

"No, nothing's wrong, Superior. It's just... well... that's what she said," Xaldin said, laughing louder. Xemnas however, just stared at him curiously.

"That's what who said? Larxene?" Xemnas said, and Xaldin burst out laughing even harder.

"Larxene? Haha, good one, Superior," Xaldin said, and Xemnas just stared at him. After a few seconds, Xaldin realized that Xemnas had no idea what he meant.

"Oh... Well, you see... 'That's what she said' means... well..." Xaldin stopped as the oven behind him beeped, signalling that whatever he'd been cooking was now done. He held up a finger to Xemnas and turned around to open the oven door. He reached in with his oven mitts on, and pulled out a delicious smelling chocolate cake, and set it on the counter after closing the oven door.

"Your explanation can wait, III. That cake smells too tempting to wait any longer," Xemnas said, and Xaldin chuckled, cutting two pieces out of the small pan and placing them on two glass plates. He carried them over to the wooden table and set them down, with Xemnas following. They both took their seats and Xaldin looked back up at Xemnas who was lightly blowing on his cake to cool it down.

"Okay, sir. Well you see... 'That's what she said' means..." Xaldin started. He explained it all to Xemnas, who did not take it well. He was so disgusted in fact, that he ran out of the room, leaving Xaldin alone with two plates of cake, which he happily finished off.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2. :) Xemnas and Xaldin... Eh. I really don't like Xaldin... I'm dreading any chapter with him or Lexaeus in them, but I gotta do it. It's a challenge to myself. By the way, I think everyone should try this! Go ahead. Write a short oneshot with every pairing! You could make a list of 10 people then make every possible pairing for that list. It doesn't have to be from the Organization. Be creatiiive~! :)**


	3. XemnasVexen

**Bah! I'm back. Finally. My gosh, you don't know how long I've been cramming my brain trying to write _anything_ at all, and sadly this is the best I could do, but hey. It's something, right? Sure. ;) Well, I hope you enjoy it. It's shorter than the last two, but oh well. And I am _really_ not looking forward to the next chapter. I do not like Lexaeus. Sorry to anyone who does. XP**

_

* * *

|Escape_

Xemnas was having a pretty ordinary day. He'd just been walking around, giving people orders, and just overall enjoying being in charge. However, one person he hadn't seen was Vexen. He'd searched all over for the fourth member, but he was nowhere to be seen. He normally wasn't bothered when he couldn't find a member, because they all eventually showed up, but he needed to see Vexen. He had important orders for him.

He was just humming quietly to himself and walking around the halls, when suddenly, the floor gave out and he fell straight through. Stunned, he looked around and saw none other than Vexen staring back at him, eyes wide and holding a shovel.

"W-why... Hello, Superior... What... brings you here?" Vexen asked, acting extremely innocent. After recovering from his initial shock, Xemnas shook his head.

"Number IV, do you mind explaining to me why I just fell through the floor?!" Xemnas asked harshly, and Vexen blinked awkwardly a few times before slowly hanging his shoulders and answering slowly.

"Well, Superior... You see, I was... digging an escape tunnel," Vexen admitted, peaking up slowly at Xemnas.

"An... _escape tunnel_? What for?!" Xemnas asked, glaring down harshly at Vexen, who cowered under the intense staring.

"Well... I just wanted a place to go to when all the other members decided to pester me like they normally do. I honestly can't stand the lack of respect I get around here... but I'm sure _you_ understand what I mean, right, Superior?" Vexen asked, and Xemnas just stood there looking at the lower member.

"No, IV, I can't say that I do. I get plenty of respect around here," Xemnas said, and Vexen blinked awkwardly.

"Oh, right... Of course you do, Sir. My apologies," Vexen said, and Xemnas shook his head.

"That's quite alright, IV. No need for apologies. I imagine respect must be hard to come by for most. You surely deserve more than you receive now," Xemnas said, and Vexen looked away, a light pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Such flattering words, and I must say, I agree. Respect is _very_ hard to come by," Vexen said, and Xemnas nodded quietly, then turned around to leave.

"Well, I'll see you later, IV, and don't worry. I'll keep this tunnel between just the two of us," Xemnas said, and Vexen smiled.

"Thank you Superior. Oh, and one more thing," Vexen said, stopping Xemnas before he left, "You're welcome to come down here whenever you'd like."

"I think... I just might do that, IV," Xemnas said, and Vexen could've sworn he saw Xemnas smile for a fraction of a second before he turned walked away down the tunnel to find the way out.

* * *

**Ta-da! Anyways, I'll be trying really hard to work on my other stories in the next few days. Sorry I've been so busy lately! It's been about 2 1/2 weeks since I've updated anything until now, but I've just had a lot going on! :/  
**

**Until next time~ Adios! :D  
**


	4. XemnasLexaeus

**Yay! Chapter 4! Haha. Okay, so I really don't like Lexaeus, so this isn't that long... but yea. I've already started the next chapter, so it'll be up soon! :) Haha. **

**And I got some questions in reviews, that I haven't had time to answer till just now, so I'll do it here. Noo, no Xion. And yes, I'm going in order. :) Haha.**

**Reviews are nice, as always, but I'm not gonna beg. :) Haha.**

* * *

Xemnas was just sitting at the dinner table preparing to eat whatever supper Xaldin had cooked that night, when he noticed an empty chair a few seats down between Vexen and Zexion. After a few moments, he realized that was where Lexaeus usually sat. No one else was paying much attention, so Xemnas scooted his chair back, and stood up. With a simple nod to everyone else at the table, he walked away and went all the way to Lexaeus' room and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Lexaeus mumbled through the door. Xemnas merely opened the door instead of answering and walked on in. Lexaeus was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall opposite him. Xemnas raised an eyebrow and took a seat on a chair against one of the walls. Lexaeus looked up for a second to see who'd come in the went back to staring at the wall.

"Hello Superior," Lexaeus said calmly.

"Hello, V. Might I ask what you're doing up here in your room staring at the wall when everyone else is at the dinner table preparing to eat?"

"I was only staying up to here to see if anyone would notice that I was gone. I didn't figure anyone would, Sir," Lexaeus said, and Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"And why wouldn't they notice?" Xemnas asked, and Lexaeus shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. I'm 'The Silent Hero'. I'm pretty quiet. Not too many people take notice of me. I just blend in a little too well, I guess..." Lexaeus said, and Xemnas nodded.

"You could always do something about that. If you want to be noticed, then make them notice you... but you know, I always notice you, V. That's why I came up here. I noticed your absence right away," Xemnas said, and Lexaeus looked up at Xemnas for a moment.

"You mean it, Sir?" Lexaeus and Xemnas nodded once slowly, causing Lexaeus to half smile.

"It's nice to know that I don't go completely unnoticed around here," Lexaeus said, and Xemnas nodded again.

"Indeed. So shall we return to dinner now?" Xemnas asked standing up and Lexaeus nodded once and stood up to join Xemnas in returning to the dinner table, suddenly feeling happy at the thought that maybe, just possibly, he didn't really care if any of the other nobodies noticed him, so long as Xemnas did.

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope it didn't kill any brain cells! :) Lemme know whatcha thought of it. :) I'll try to update soon. :D**

Until then, Adios~!


	5. XemnasZexion

**Oh gosh. I'm sooo gonna regret this in the morning. XD This could probably be considered crack fic, but hey, I don't care. Where I'm at, it's reaalllly late, and I haven't had sleep in ages and I just sat down and wrote this, but I'm way too hyper at the moment, and I'll probably regret doing this later, but for right now, I say "What the heck. Just do it."**

**So here you have it. Xemnas/Zexion. *gets shot*  
**

* * *

||_Flipping_

Xemnas sat silently in his office, slowly flipping the pages of the book he was reading. After a few moments, there was a knock on his door. He marked his place and placed the book on his desk.

"Come in," He said, his deep voice echoing off the walls. The door opened and in walked Zexion, looking slightly annoyed.

"Number VI, what brings you here today?" Xemnas said, and Zexion shut the door behind him and walked straight to Xemnas' desk.

"Sir, I've got a complaint." Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, what is it?" He asked, folding his hands in front of him on his desk.

"Well, you see, I suspect that one of our members is taking up thievery as a pastime," Zexion started. Xemnas nodded, and was about to respond but Zexion kept speaking.

"I am constantly coming into my room fully prepared to read a book only to find that the book is no longer on the bookshelf when I need it. Albeit, it reappears a few days later, but that is no excuse. Whether it is returned or not, it is still stolen in the first place," Zexion finished, arms crossed and eyebrows knitted together. Xemnas paused for a fraction of a second, his eyes flickering guiltily to the book currently setting on his desk.

"I... am afraid I can't help you, VI. I wouldn't be too concerned about it. You may return to your duties now," Xemnas said, and Zexion sighed, and was about to turn for the door when his eye caught the offending book laying on his Superior's desk.

"Is that... my _book_?" Zexion asked, bending over ever so slightly to see the cover better. Xemnas grabbed the book and hastily shoved it in an empty drawer in his desk.

"I think this subject is better left untouched, and that you should go back to your normal business," Xemnas said, his face devoid of emotion. Zexion, however, was not about to let the matter go.

"Superior, if you wanted to read my books, all you had to was ask. You are my superior and I can not deny you anything you command of me. I see no point in you sneaking into my room and thieving my books away whilst I'm gone," Zexion said. Xemnas paused for a second before smirking.

"You're right. You can't deny me... _anything_," Xemnas said, grinning mischievously at the Zexion, who in turn turned a bright shade of red.

"Superior... Are you trying to imply something here?" Zexion asked, and Xemnas remained silent, keeping his smirk plastered on his face. After a few seconds Xemnas stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of the shorter nobody. He put one finger under Zexion's chin and lifted his face up to within a few inches of his own face. By this time, Zexion's face was a deep shade of scarlet and when he tried to talk all that came out were feeble whimpers.

Xemnas slowly brought his lips to the younger nobody's for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Now. Don't you go forgetting who your Superior is," Xemnas said grinning while Zexion just stood there, shocked, blinking a few times.

"Y-yes, Sir," Zexion said, nodding his head quickly before opening a portal and bowing out. Xemnas just chuckled and went back to reading his book.

* * *

**Okay... -__-; Well, there it is! Feel free to review and let me know how crazy I am! XD But hey, we all know what comes next, XemSai! Whooo~! And now, I think it's time I get some... _much_ needed sleep. Until next time...**

**Adios~!**


End file.
